


My Beloved

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles must find a way to tell Daphne that he loves her... before it's too late. Just a warning... You might want to have a box of Kleenex nearby. First in a trilogy.





	My Beloved

The waiting room at Seattle Medical Center was loud and chaotic, but Niles Crane hardly noticed. Around him were the people he was closest to; each of them in the same terrified state.

"Those damn doctors!" Niles yelled as he paced the cold, unfriendly room. "Why won't they tell us anything?"

He felt his brother's presence behind him; Frasier's hands on his shoulders.

"Now Niles... all in due time. The doctors are doing everything they can and-."

Niles spun around in anger. "Don't tell me that!" he yelled. "How do you even know that's true? That's not just another patient in there! It's..." His voice trailed away for fear that it might break.

"I know." Frasier said quietly. "But everything will be just fine. I know it. Now I'm going to go check on Dad, okay? I'll be right back."

"Sure." Niles said. He picked up a well-worn magazine and flipped through the pages, completely unaware of the words on the pages.

"Niles?" A voice behind him said. He turned to find himself face to face with Roz Doyle; producer of his brother's radio show.

She sighed deeply. "Look... I know we aren't friends and we've never been close, but... well... I'm so sorry this happened."

He tried to smile, but he just couldn't. "Thanks, Roz."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I hope this isn't too awkward but..."

To his surprise, she hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." She said again before letting him go.

The swinging doors opened, causing a momentary feeling of alarm. Everyone in the waiting room stood and turned to face the doctor who was heading straight for Frasier and Martin.

Niles' father and brother turned to look at the frozen faces and then back at the doctor.

"How is she?" Frasier asked. "Can we see her?"

The doctor's expression was grim. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crane. She's gone."

Niles felt himself turn white and his chest felt as though it would explode. He sank into a nearby chair, praying that he wouldn't faint.

Behind him he could hear gasps and sniffles, sobs and whispers of "She was so young, Poor Martin, Poor Frasier and most of all... Poor Niles. He loved her so much..."

"Come on Niles." Martin said, placing a gentle hand on his son's back.

"No." Niles said.

"The doctors did everything they could." Bulldog said, showing a rare side of sympathy.

"No they didn't!" Niles yelled. "If they had... Daphne would still be alive!"

When Bulldog walked off, mumbling a quiet "I'm sorry." Roz touched his arm and smiled.

Niles couldn't bring himself to look at his friends and family; each of them with tear filled eyes and stunned expressions.

But none of them were as stunned and saddened as Niles.

This couldn't be happening. Daphne couldn't really be... gone. It was just a normal trip to the grocery store.

And then a terrible accident.

Massive internal injuries... the doctor had said.

But that was impossible! People didn't die from things like that!

Deep down he knew that was the biggest lie in the world, but at that moment, all coherent thought had left him.

No. It wasn't true. He refused to believe it. Not Daphne... His English rose... his sole reason for living.

He'd always told Frasier that he was a man who didn't cry; that it wasn't in his nature.

That was a lie.

The pain that filled his chest was completely unbearable. Ignoring the distraught looks of his friends and family, he walked over to the nearest corner in an effort to hide his face.

Tears filled his eyes and seconds later he was sobbing.

Just then he felt two hands on his back. "Come on, Niles." Frasier's broken voice said. "We need to go."

He turned to his brother, making no effort to wipe away the tears on his own cheeks. "I have to see her."

"Niles... I..."

"I rarely ask favors of you but I'm asking for one now. I have to see her. Just one last time."

"But Niles, I just don't think it's a good-."

"Frasier." Martin interrupted.

Frasier sighed. "Oh... All right. Let me go check with the doctor."

Minutes later he was back. "I explained the situation and he said it was fine, but Niles, I still don't-."

But Niles wasn't listening.

He walked through the double doors in a daze, unaware that Frasier and Martin were following him.

"Dad, are you sure you want to do this?" Niles heard Frasier say.

"Well, she did so much for me. I figure I owe it to her."

"All right, but we'll just stay for a minute. Lord, I-I still can't believe this is happening." Frasier said.

The three of them approached a nurse, who gasped in surprise when she saw them. "Dr. Crane! Mr. Crane! I'm sorry but you can't be in-."

"It's all right, Sheri." The doctor said. "I told them it was okay. Just for a minute."

"She's right over here." Sheri said.

Niles walked over to where she lay and crouched down beside her. "Oh...Daphne..." he said, starting to cry again.

He took her hand in his, surprised at how warm it felt.

Behind him, Frasier and his father wept.

"She was... I hired her as a housekeeper and therapist, but she was so much more." Frasier said.

"She was my best friend." Martin said tearfully. "I had a best friend. Not even when I was in the police force."

"I... I never told her, Frasier..." Niles said, unable to tear his eyes away from Daphne's peaceful form.

"Told her what, Niles?"

He turned to his brother and father. "I-I never told her that I loved her. And now she'll never know."

"She knew Niles." Frasier said, smiling for the first time since Niles could remember.

Niles looked back at Daphne, her face blurred by his tears.

"Daphne, I know I should have said this to you ages ago, but I love you... I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I just... I wish I would have told you. I would give anything to hear your reaction to this confession. I can hardly believe I'm saying it. Can hardly believe... that I didn't say it before. Well... Now you know."

He touched her cheek, which was soft as a rose petal, and then kissed her mouth,wishing she could kiss him in return.

"I love you." He whispered again.

"Come on Niles..." Frasier said. "We need to go."

Niles began to sob as Frasier gently pulled him away. He leaned into his brother as the three of them walked out of the ER and into a life without Daphne.

The waiting room had turned fuzzy, as though a deep fog had settled in. All around him were clouds of white that continued for miles and miles. ...

He awoke with a start, his heart beating faster than ever before. He tried to focus on his surroundings, momentarily unable to remember where he was.

Then the picture of Maris came into view.

His wedding photo.

Funny that he'd never noticed it sitting on his dresser before.

Rubbing his eyes, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe. Across the hall, he could see the door, open just a crack.

Inside was Maris sleeping soundly.

A momentary panic came over him just then.

As quickly as possible he dressed and grabbed his car keys.

He had to get out of here.

Seconds later he arrived at the Elliot Bay towers.

The elevator took forever getting to the 19th floor and the doors were barely open as he jumped out, finding himself face to face with apartment 1901.

Unaware of the time, he knocked rapidly on the door.

"All right! I'm coming! I'm coming!" he heard his brother's muffled voice say through the wooden door.

The door flung open and Frasier's eyes widened in surprise. "Why Niles! What on Earth happened? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you at such an ungodly hour, but I simply must see-."

"Dr. Crane!" Daphne's voice made his heart beat faster. "What brings you here? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, actually there's something I need to do. I realize now that I should have done it a long time ago." Niles said.

Daphne moved closer until she was standing beside Frasier, wearing the most gorgeous blue nightgown Niles had ever seen. She looked like an angel from Heaven.

"Niles what is this nonsense? What are you talking about?" Frasier said.

"Daphne I..."

"You came here to see me?" she asked, appearing to be touched by the gesture.

"Yes, and I just... I love you, Daphne. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you."

Her stunned expression made him smile and at that moment a weight seemed to lift off of he shoulders.

"Dr. Crane! You can't be serious. I mean-."

Before he could stop himself, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with more passion than he thought possible.

When he let go, she stared at him; her fingers over her lips.

"Well... Goodnight." He said, nodding at his brother who wore an expression similar to Daphne's.

Wordlessly he walked out of the apartment and closed the door, unaware of the tears that flowed down Daphne's cheeks.

She walked to the door and put her hand against it.

"I love you, too... Niles..."

The End


End file.
